The Night Blossoms: Bios
These are the girls from Readwritelivenikki's story, Night Blossoms. Feel free to add to your character if it is you. Nikki/Orchid Age: 16 Position: Group Leader/Tactics Flower Name Association: Few orchids bloom only at night, and yet they often elude sight or notice. Backstory: Orchid was orphaned in China, because of the laws. She was adopted by a lady from the USA, but was abandoned soon after. Nikki grew up in an orphanage, using her agility and quick thinking to avoid the bullies. But she couldn't always. So she learned to fight. The bullies soon backed off, but at school she was still known as the quiet nerdy girl. Preferred Weapon: throwing daggers or her bare hands. Personality: Orchid is the quietest, always kept to herself, but is always thinking. Everyone underestimates her thoughtful and reserved nature- until she has them hog tied and gagged. Her fierceness is powered by her extreme protective nature, but would rather not fight without reason. She dislikes fighting, but knows its necessary sometimes. Orchid's plans are always solid, but her confidence sometimes blinds her to tiny flaws or loopholes. Strengths: stealthy, smart, and always has a plan. Best at gymnastics. Weaknesses: quiet and doesn't like to communicate with the other girls as much, overlooks tiny details in her plans. Skye/Azalea Age: 17 Position: Seduction/Covert Ops. Flower Name Association: Azaleas are considered "home of the thinking bush" in Japan, yet due to their toxicity, getting a bouquet of them used to be considered a death threat. Preferred Weapon: seduction, a small and easily concealable knife, and a thin steel katana Backstory: Her father left when she was five, and her mother is almost always out drinking. She lived alone with her siblings, who were always throwing wild vodka parties. She basically ate whatever she wanted, and has damaged her metabolism because of it. Personality: She is used to guys fumbling over her, but has never been interested in any of them. Her extremely egotistical and sarcastic attitude is a result of not letting people get close to her. So she pushes them away with her unlikable personality. Shes seems very arrogant, but when it comes down to is, she will do anything to save her friends. Shes not afraid to kill, but struggles with herself after killing people. Considered the tough one of the group. Not known for being warm or loving. But fierce and unforgiving. However, the group can see her for what she really is. She can be persuasive and seductive, but only uses that skill on "the bad guys". Strengths: seduction, stealthy, easily vicious Weaknesses: sarcastic and rude, sometimes gets on the nerves of other girls. Riley/Jasmine Age: 16 Position: Animal Expert/Projectiles Flower Name Association: Jasmine, a night blooming flower. Sweet smelling. Preferred Weapon: her two poodles, throwing stars, any projectile Backstory: Personality: She is the happiest and bubbliest, the one who always is smiling and laughing. Jasmine is an animal lover- she can communicate with any, and is always making new animal friends. Though she's a ninja, she dislikes fighting and wounding others- especially her animals. She's a great healer, and has a quick memory. Strengths: Animals, perfect aim, good healer Weaknesses: too nice, dislikes violence Sydney/Hyacinth Age: 15 Position: Chemicals and survival Flower Name Association: A beautiful flower that can damage the skin just by touch. Preferred Weapon: chemicals, homemade bow and arrows Backstory: She was an orphan, being found on the doorstep of a gloomy orphanage. She was unpopular at school, or ignored, and never had any friends except for AK, her boyfriend and best friend. Personality: To most people, she is dead silent. At first, she's very shy, but once you get to know her, she opens up. She loves small animals, and is the quiet, but thoughtful, type. She is timid, and doesn't like to take risks. Chemicals are her forte, as well as knowing any survival techniques. Strengths: chemistry, survival methods, swimming and climbing Weaknesses: swords, can be timid, hesitant Category:Characters